limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyril Lopaki
Kyril Lopaki is the current Head Coach for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie. History Kyril began as a full back when at The Ord Saboak University, after which he earned a spot on the Toprawa Torpedoes. Though not initially showing signs of being Elite League quality, Kyril took what he could get and did, eventually, play for the Denon Demons as a reservist. When his career seemed to have reached a peak, an injury forced an early retirement and Kyril found himself taking a position as an assistant coach at the college level in order to keep busy. Over 16 years Kyril worked for four different college teams before accepting an offer to be head coach of the Ylesia Lightning, which would prove to be a significant leap in his career if he can bring the team any success. During his time with the Torpedoes, Kyril met and married his wife, and shortly thereafter they had a daughter, Jenica. Due to Kyril's schedule and constant travel, his relationship with his wife began to erode rather quickly, and by the time he was working as a coach, they were all but divorced. Jenica lived with him during off-seasons and with her mother the rest of the year, and he often regretted missing out on so much of her life. Now an adult, she followed in her father's footsteps and now plays for the Thyferra Force, hoping to someday make it to the Elite League. She finally made her league debut in 282 when called up to the Coruscant Senators, in a game against her father's new team. After a spectacular season with Carratos, Kyril was unanimously voted for the Langann Award, his first such award win. The Pirates went 9-2 and won the Commissioner's Trophy for the first time. However, a loss to Nar Shaddaa in the Conference Finals discouraged Kyril, and the Carratos fans were annoyed that he could not deliver them to the Galactic Cup Finals. Kyril was soon approached by new Senators owner Kala Fani Alaree. Alaree won Kyril over by offering a lucrative sum of money on a three-year contract to be the new head coach of the Senators. Although unsaid at the negotiating table, Kyril saw this as a chance to get closer to not only his daughter, still in the Senator farm system, but also to be closer to one-time lover Mirik Lennyel. The two had been in a relationship with the Lightning years before, but they had been separated after Chal/Lennyel went to Coruscant prior to the 282 season. Kyril saw an opportunity to be closer to his former lover, and it didn't take long for him to realize he made the right decision after meeting with Chal face-to-face. With Chal taking the Bar Exam to get her law degree, their relationship was on hold until she could finish, as she said that she didn't want to worry about the stresses of marriage or pregnancy during her studies. When she finished the Bar Exam with a passing grade, she immediately agreed to marry Kyril, and they quickly conceived a child despite Kyril being older than he would have preferred to be. Mostly, Kyril worries about how his daughter will take the reality that he is having children with another woman. Category:Coaches Category:Ylesia Lightning Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Award Winner Category:Humans Category:Males